Once upon a Headache
by Heda kom pakstoka
Summary: Doctor Mechanic. Soulmate AU. The characters suffer from a constant headache until they find their soulmate. Raven happens upon Abby in the hospital and later meets and befriends Clarke and Lexa, who are - surprise - also soulmates. Other characters will make an appearance. Rating will change as more chapters are added.


There simply aren't enough Doctor Mechanic stories and I'm a sucker for Soulmate Aus.  
Raven's medical history might not be medically correct, sorry.  
Also, there are a view POV changes I hope it's not confusing!

I might insert some Trigedasleng stuff along the way just because I like the language. Who can spot the sleng terms in this chapter and translate?

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 otherwise Lexa wouldn't be dead and JRotinhell would be fired.

 ** _\- Raven's POV -_**

It's always there.

You wake up with it. You fall asleep with it. The headache.

Raven wouldn't care less about her soulmate if it didn't mean the damn headache would stop.

How everybody who hadn't found their soulmate yet was not just cranky all the time was beyond Raven. She hated those people who went about their lives with this constant headache and didn't even complain about it. And she hated those people who were free from the headache. Free to live their life without being in pain all the time.

But finding her soulmate wouldn't change that fact for Raven since the car accident. The accident that killed her parents and left her forever disabled. The accident which left her alone during graduation, no family member having tears in their eyes while she got her degree.

When graduation was over Raven was relieved to finally leave Ark City behind. Although she had been accepted into Ark University she didn't feel like staying after the accident.

There had been a few other universities she had gotten accepted to but her decision fell easily on Polis University. Their aerospace engineering program was the best in the country. The scholarship she had received for academic excellence in science and her former soccer skills had been a crucial factor in the equation as well. Although she wouldn't be able to ever play soccer again the donors had decided to grant her the money anyway, because of her now sad backstory, as Raven liked to put it.

Her parents' death wouldn't define her future though, as Raven told herself every day. She got up in the morning with a headache, went to class with a headache and went to bed with a headache. It wasn't the headache that kept her awake at night though, it was the pain in her leg which seemed to really only get started as she was laying down. During the day, it was more background pain, simmering behind her headache to wait for her to step on something or twist her leg in some weird way and then flare up to make her cringe in public.

A view weeks into the semester her leg had started to throb during the night and hadn't stopped till lunch the next day. Raven didn't want to let her pain define her life but that didn't mean she was above getting help in the form of painkillers

So, she went to the hospital to get some. It wasn't new for her. Her old doctor in Ark City had given her a prescription for some heavy stuff but she would have to get a new prescription from a doctor in Yuj Keryon Hospital to get a refill.

That's how she found herself handing over her medical records to the cute receptionist in the walk-in clinic.

"A doctor will be with you shortly. If you'd like to take a seat, the waiting area is right over there."

The blonde pointed at a row of chairs over to the left of the reception area.

"Thank you." Raven smiled and nodded. Usually, she got quite angered when someone suggested she should sit down, she didn't need or want anyone's pity. She was strong enough to stand, thank you very much.

But somehow it felt genuine when the receptionist offered her a seat, she wasn't pitying or mistaking her for a weak little girl. It was something else.

Well, it quite frankly was her job to offer people a seat but Raven relished in the fact that the receptionist's look that was thrown her way was in no way condescending.

Raven had barely been sitting there for 5 minutes, exchanging flirty smiles with the receptionist, as her name was called. She turned her head to look at the woman whose voice sounded like the voice of an angel.

"Yes?" Raven was perplexed for a few seconds before she remembered that it was time to get up to follow the brown-haired goddess that stood in front of her.

The woman, Raven thought her to be around 35 years old, was smiling at her.

"Please, follow me!" Said the beautiful doctor in front of her.

Then it hit her.

The pain in her leg increased, she cringed and fell back into the uncomfortable chair. Thankfully nobody had seen her fall. For a second there she was confused as to why the pain got so dreadful but then it all made sense.

Her headache was gone. It was simply not there anymore. Without it came a sort of longing to fill the hole that was left by it. _With_ it came the desire to fully live her life, with the person that was meant for her.

If Raven hadn't heard so many stories from friends, neighbors, and others, about the feeling when the headache suddenly stops, that it was possible to find your soulmate, she wouldn't have believed it.

But who was it? It couldn't be the receptionist as it had taken too long after she had first seen her. So, could it be that this beautiful woman in front of her, asking Raven to follow her, was supposed to be her soulmate?

Raven realized she was still sitting down and quickly got up to follow the doctor in front of her, mesmerized by her whole appearance. This would be an interesting checkup.

 ** _\- Abby's POV-_**

Abby had scanned over the file that Olivia, the receptionist had given her. Twenty-year-old female, here for a prescription for painkillers after persistent pain in the leg after a car accident. She looked over the past prescriptions and was impressed. The patient's dosage was really high for someone her age. The only reason for it to be that high was if there was also the headache pain involved, which should increase the pain in the leg. A young woman her age didn't deserve pain like this.

Abby had been living with the headache for 38 years now, for her it was barely even recognizable anymore. She also learned to meditate which helped her shut out the pain in everyday life, it mostly just resurfaced at night, when everything was silent. When Clarke was still living at home it had been easier to distract herself from the pain but since she had moved to a dorm at Polis university the house was silent more times than not.

But Miss Reyes was seemingly struggling with her pain, whichever way it originated. Abby saw it in the way the woman held herself, all tense despite the smile on her lips.

There was something about this patient though, Abby was slightly confused by the reaction she couldn't completely describe but she quickly shrugged off the feeling and asked the younger woman to follow her to the examination room.

"My name is Doctor Griffin, please sit down," Abby offered her hand to Miss Reyes, which she took and squeezed for a second. Abby noticed the small smile on the younger woman's face and smiled in return.

"Would you be willing to explain how you got injured, Miss Reyes?" She asked the brunette now sitting in front of her on the other side of her desk.

Abby could see the younger woman visibly squirming in her seat and immediately backtracked on her question. After the many years, she had worked as a doctor she had developed a keen sense of the discomfort of her patients. And Miss Reyes was clearly uncomfortable talking about the accident.

"Maybe you can just tell me why you're here, what I can do for you," Abby tried again with a smile on her lips.

Miss Reyes took a deep breath and looked directly at Abby

"I'm here to get a new prescription for pain medication. My doctor back hom- in Ark City said I should go to a doctor here to get a new prescription when I needed more pills."

Abby looked down at the file on her desk and nodded. There were a few notes from another doctor about the development of the pain, how it had gotten steadily worse. There was also a study of how the headache increased the pain level in Miss Reyes' body. But since there was no real 'cure' for the headache there was no treatment plan attached.

"May I take a look?"

Miss Reyes uncomfortably shifted in her seat but nodded. As Abby got up and walked around her desk the brunette began opening the brace around her leg.

Abby lightly pressed around the tan lower leg in front of her and felt barely there muscles. The knee was very sensitive to her touch which was evident by the patient flinching away. Abby pulled back and stood up again.

"How is your back, does it hurt too?"

In Miss Reyes' file, it was written that during the accident a stray piece of metal had been embedded in her back, infringing on her spine. The girl had lost feeling in her leg but the operation was too risky and life-threatening to be done without the patient's consent. The doctors had had to wait for the girl to wake up in agonizing pain to get her consent to extract the piece of metal from her back. But it had been too late and the nerve damage in her leg had been irreversible and left her disabled for the rest of her life.

"My back is fine, it's just my leg that keeps bothering me."

"Just your leg?" Abby asked, implying that her headache must be difficult to handle.

Miss Reyes nodded and leaned down to reattach the brace to her leg.

Abby stopped her pursuit of information when she noticed the clearly agitated look on the brunette's face and sat down again.

"Will you need a higher dosage or just the same medication as before?"

Miss Reyes' face had lost its smile and a curt nod was thrown Abby's way.

"I'll take the same dosage as before, please."

Abby wrote out the prescription and handed the piece of paper to her patient across the desk who in return pulled up the corners of her mouth a little bit.

"Just come back in if anything changes, alright?" Abby told her patient as she stood up and stretched her hand over her desk.

 ** _\- Raven's POV -_**

Doctor Griffin seemed to know more about Raven's pain than she let on. But hadn't she felt the lift of her headache? Raven was going crazy. All she could think about was the doctor with the kind smile standing across from her. Wasn't it the same for Doctor Griffin?

She couldn't possibly be the only person in the world whose soulmate had a different soulmate.

She had felt relief as soon as her headache had lifted but now she only felt dread. This couldn't possibly be her destiny?

Raven took the prescription from Doctor Griffin and gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Doctor Griffin."

Raven took the doctor's hand and turned around to leave, only chancing a short look back right before she finally closed the door.

 ** _\- Abby's POV -_**

 _Later that night at the Griffin residence…_

"Mom? I'm home!"

Abby heard Clarke's call from the kitchen and smiled.

"I'm in here, honey, dinner's almost ready."

The chicken was cooking on the stove and Abby was preparing a salad when her daughter made it to the kitchen. She heard her surprised gasp and spun around, a smile plastered on her face.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Is that- are you listening to music?"

Abby was confused for a few seconds and then noticed the sounds coming from the radio she had turned on when she had come into the kitchen.

"Yes, I believe it is. Do you want me to turn it off?"

 ** _\- Clarke's POV -_**

Clarke was seemingly confused by Abby's behavior. Her mom hadn't ever listened to music, and _ever_ was no exaggeration this time. She had always complained how music immediately made her headache worse. Why they even owned a radio was beyond Clarke's reasoning. But she knew her mom hadn't found her soulmate yet. Clarke didn't care that she never met her father, that she had just happened when her mother was young.

But when she had first encountered Lexa, her soulmate, when she was only 15 years old she had felt sorry for her mother.

What confused her now that her mother had unconsciously turned on the radio and was listening to music. Did that mean that her mother had finally found her soulmate?

"Mom? You found your soulmate? Why didn't you tell me?"

 ** _\- Abby's POV -_**

What was Clarke talking about? Did she find her soulmate? Just because she was listening to music?

She was listening to music.

"I am listening to music, Clarke!"

The euphoria in Abby's voice was infectious. With recognition came jumping around happily and singing loudly to the music. Abby couldn't believe it, her headache was gone! After 38 years it was finally gone and she had found her soulmate.

But wait, when? Where? Who?


End file.
